Track To Tarmac
Entry closes: November 11th @ 00:00 UTC |Stages = 7 |Goals = |RS = |Gold = 70 |Manufacturer = Aston Martin |Main Reward = Vantage AMR Pro }} Realise The Promise Of AMR|In-game description.}} Track To Tarmac is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the Aston Martin Vantage AMR Pro, after Real Racing 3 Aston Martin Update (v5.6.0) was updated. Track To Tarmac starts November 6th 2017The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at midday or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM Friday November 10th, 2017 (local time), the event can be completed 7x24 hours later, 11PM Friday November 17th, 2017. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage. and has a 7-day time limit. The Aston Martin Vantage AMR Pro has been added to the Ultimate Vantage series in the Expert category. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Track To Tarmac special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Track To Tarmac Stage 01 (AMR) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (AMR) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the Aston Martin Vantage AMR Pro on Nürburgring. 1,350 (+ 325 CRB) and 240 Fame}} 1,950 and 360 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Track To Tarmac Stage 01. Stage 02 (Ruffling Feathers) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Ruffling Feathers) are rewarded with 15,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the Aston Martin Vantage AMR Pro on Brands Hatch. 4,600 (+ 1,135 CRB) and 880 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Track To Tarmac Stage 02. Stage 03 (In My Experience) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (In My Experience) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the Aston Martin Vantage AMR Pro on Melbourne. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Track To Tarmac Stage 03. Stage 04 (An Annoyance) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (''stage name) are rewarded with 30,000 and 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the Aston Martin Vantage AMR Pro on Silverstone. 12,600 (+ 3,150 CRB) and 2,340 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Track To Tarmac Stage 04. Stage 05 (Professionals) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on Suzuka Circuit For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Track To Tarmac Stage 05. Stage 06 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Track To Tarmac Stage 06. Stage 07 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000, ?? , and the Aston Martin Vantage AMR Pro. Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on Nürburgring. For tips and advice on stage 10, see this: Tips and FAQ for Track To Tarmac Stage 07. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes